Artemis Fowl Chat Room
by SkullduggeryFowl
Summary: a chat room what will happen will people break UNDER THE PRESSURE OF THE POWER OF THE AMAZING INTERNET or will they just chat Note : adding more chapters
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first chat room so please don't be really negative and hurt my precocious feelings XD (not really be as negative as you want but don't hurt ma feelings :P) Note: this means the character types it in as a action -punches- this is when the character does it in real life *kicks*  
**

**Artemis~NotsoEvilGenius  
Foaly~Smartest  
Holly~EpicPilot  
The Author (of Artemis Fowl Chat room)~TougherThenButler  
Commander Root~Commander  
Butler~Kevlar  
Opal Koboi~betterThenFoaly  
Mulch~Mulch  
Chix~DareDevil  
merv~Brillybro  
sir not appiring in this book~sir not apearing in this book**

**NotsoEvilGenius Logged on**

**EpicPilot Logged on**

**EpicPilot: Sup Arty**

**NotSoEvilGenius:sup?**

**EpicPilot:for gods sake Artemis its chat room talk**

******NotSoEvilGenius: Arty! **

******EpicPilot: Geez! Artemis its a nickname  
****NotSoEvilGenius:GEEZ! ARTY IS MY DADS NICKNAME FOR ME NOT YOUR'S FOR GODS SAKE HOLLY WHAT KIND OF SELFISH DULL MINDED PEICE OF  
**

**********TougherThanButler Logged on**

******TougherThanButler: shhhhhhhhh this book is rated K+ no swearing**

******ToougherThanButler Logged off becuase he had no futher use here**

******NotSoEvilGenius:?  
**

******Kevlar Logged on**

******Kevlar: hello Artemis hi holly**

******NotSoEvilGenius:hello**

******EpicPilot: hi Butler**

******TougherThanButler Logged on**

******TougherThanButler: hi**

******TougherThanButler Logged off**

******Kevlar:?**

******EpicPilot: who is he!**

******Smartest Logged on**

******Smartest: hi guys whats up**

******NotsoEvilGenius: we're wondering who TougherThanButler is**

******Smartest: i'm tracking him as we speak**

******NotsoEvilGenius: good i don't want people listening to any secrets that slip out**

******Mulch Logged on**

******EpicPilot: oh i wonder who Mulch is -rolls eyes-**

******Mulch: aww and EpicPilot is better**

******TougherThanButler Logged on**

******TougherThanButler: i has 2 things to say stop trying to track me down Foaly or i shall have to punish you and 2. i has decided to come on now :D**

******Kevlar: ok who the hell are you and your chat room name is incorrect **

******TougherThanButler: yeah it is :( im tougher then you**

******NotsoEvilGenius: than and no your not**

******Mulch: i am talking just to annoy people XD**

******NotsoEvilGenius: WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP ON FOING IMMATURE FACES**

******Mulch: OMG! Artemis Fowl had a spelling mistake.**

******NotsoEvilGenius: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *sobs and wails***

******Smartest: what punishment are you thinking of?**

******TougherThanButler: cyber punch :)**

******Smartest: ?**

******TougherThanButler: com Sa**

******TougherThanButler: whaaaaaaaaaaaaa CYBER PUNCH**

******Smartest: owee!**

******TougherThanButler: he he**

******NotsoEvilGenius: Hey your not aloud to do that. *just recovered from spelling mistake* **

******TougherThanButler:oh really? you wanna take that up with my keyboard**

******Kevlar: you wanna take it up with me?**

******TougherThanButler: well maybe i ...**

******BetterThenFoaly Logged on**

******Everyone: -groaaaaaaaaaan-**

******BetterThenFoaly: hi everyone the 1rst smart person to enter the chat room ever just entered the chat room**

******Smartest: betterthenfoaly really your soooooooooooooooo paranoid oh and it should be than not then**

******BetterThenFoaly Logged off to hit her self**

******Mulch: ummmmmmmm theres nothing to say soooooooo**

******Mulch Logged off**

******Smartest Logged off**

******Kevlar Logged off to make sure Artemis is safe while logging**

******NotsoEvilGenius : i feel like he's my mother**

******NotsoEvilGenius: no im Not (butler was typing)**

******TougherThanButler: heh heh lol**

******NotsoEvilGenius Logged off**

******TougherThanButler Logged off for PIZZA XD**

******Everyone Logged off**

******Commander Logged on**

******Commander: im to early ! god**

******Commander Logged off**

******Hope you liked my Chat Room and i hope you like the following chapter's Note: i will take idea's from reviewer's for this story**


	2. Chapter 2 the 2d chapter as we know it

**Artemis~NotsoEvilGenius  
Foaly~Smartest  
Holly~EpicPilot  
The Author (of Artemis Fowl Chat room)~TougherThenButler  
Commander Root~Commander  
Butler~Kevlar  
Opal Koboi~betterThenFoaly  
Mulch~Mulch  
Chix~DareDevil  
merv~Brillybro  
sir not appiring in this book~sir not apearing in this book**

**NotsoEvilGenius Logged on**

**Smartest Logged on**

**Smartest: hey Arty**

**NotsoEvilGenius: ARTY!**

**NotsoEvilGenius Logged off to have a spaz over people calling him arty**

**Mulch Logged on**

**Mulch: hi donkey**

**Smartest: im a CENTUAR**

**Kevlar Logged on**

**Kevlar: -smirks- donkey**

**DareDevil Logged on**

**DareDevil: Guys i soon have to run chicks are running after me i mean their so acctracted to me that their gonna tare me apart**

**Everyone:hi chix *nobody belives it***

**DareDevil Logged off to run from some imaginary crazy chicks**

**Mulch: classic chix**

**NotsoEvilGenius: im back when i hit my head on my diamond banister i snapped out of it**

**Mulch: diamonds! :D**

**Mulch Logged off to steal me some diamonds :D**

**Kevlar: ill be back**

**Kevlar Logged off to hurt Mulch**

**EpicPilot Logged on**

**EpicPilot: hi Artemis**

**NotsoEvilGenius: hello Captain**

**EpicPilot: you know im having the best day nothing could ruin it for me**

**BetterThanFoaly Logged on**

**Everyone: -groan-**

**EpicPilot: i JIXED us**

**BetterThenFoaly: yeah well you better get used to it you see god hates you**

**EpicPilot: oh yeah well you still havent fixed your user (than not then)**

**BetterThenFoaly Logged off to punish herself**

**Smartest Logged on**

**Kevlar Logged on**

**Kevlar: Mulch may not be able to talk for a while *cracks knuckles***

**Smartest: hi guys**

**TougherThanButler Logged on**

**TougherThanButler: hi guys**

**Kevlar: ok who ever you are you got a lucky invatation last time but you cant just hop on when ever there a secrets**

**TougherThanButler: oh like the fact about fairies that live below us and they have a police force called LEP**

**NotsoEvilGenius: how do you know that!**

**TougherThanButler: i have my ways**

**Smartest: ok dont tell anyone**

**TougherThanButler: ok ok i wont geez**

**NotsoEvilGenius:good**

**Commander Logged on**

**Commander: Hello good people ...Artemis**

**NotsoEvilGenius: oh yeah beetroot**

Commander:!

**TougherThanButler: i will now annoy everyone *hacks***

CHAT ROOM CRASHED


End file.
